Under The Table
by Lil' Ass Kicker
Summary: Emma loses her contact lenses and a kind, handsome stranger helps her out.


_**I do not own Once Upon A Time, I own no characters you may read about in this story and I own no plot lines to the original, fantastic, show. Also, I don't own the song that this story is titled from. Like I wish I owned it all, I'd be a very rich lady, however I don't *sad face* moving on...**_

 **Under The Table**

 **3rd Person**

Emma is going to kill Elsa, but first she needs to get to this meeting or she'll lose her business.

Elsa and her met in the library to read up on her Elsa's newest competitors and ended up running late to work. Elsa had hugged Emma just as she was trading her glasses for her contact lenses and promptly knocked one out of her hand.

Emma now felt like she's wearing a monocle.

She's also on the floor, searching pointlessly for her missing contact lense around the area of the desk where she thinks she lost it- Elsa didn't even notice, _God how annoyed is Emma?_

(Answer: Very. In case you couldn't guess...)

"You alright there, love?" Emma growls at the unfamiliar voice and eventually looks up, after swearing internally to kill whoever has disturbed her very frantic search, to see.

"Does it look like I'm alright here?" She can barely see him, vision distorted in a very irritating way, but she hates the fact that he looks handsome so she turns back to her task. "I lost my contact lense."

"I'm aware of that-"

"Are you now?" She asks sarcastically and she hears him move a chair out of the way and kneel down next to her to lean over and pick something up before she feels him taking her hand softly and dropping her missing lense into it. "Oh. Thank you, stranger."

"You're welcome, I'm Killian Jones." He helps her stand before frowning.

"And... I'm late. I have spares in my office, thanks again!"

With that, Emma runs away from him to push the heavy library doors open and rushes to her workplace with a sheepish smile about how nice he was compared to how irritated she seemed and then she frowns.

"That was rude."

* * *

Emma and Elsa return to the library two weeks later only to find Emma's help looking around for something with a frown and furrowed brows.

Initially, Emma ignores his frustrated gaze in favor of not wanting to embarass herself if she couldn't help, however soon enough Elsa noticed the glances Emma kept sending him. "Do you know each other?" Elsa whispers, however it sounds more like her usual talking voice and Emma tries to quieten her down to no avail. "Go help him. What's his name?"

Emma scowls at her best friend before muttering. "Killian Jones." She's surprised she remembers, but she never forgets attractive men who help her instead of screwing her over- it doesn't happen a lot so she has a great memory of the five people in her life who ever helped her out with no personal gain.

(Those people being Mary Margaret, Elsa, David, Belle and Ruby who have known her for quite a long time and technically they gained a friend but... _oh it doesn't matter_!)

"Go help him, I'll wait."

With a sigh and a groan mixed together, Killian's head snaps up when she taps him on the shoulder and he smirks at her. "Hi there, Late, as you know... I'm Killian-"

"Emma, for the love of God, my name is Emma Swan." His smirk stays and she wants to kiss it off- _wait, what? Snap out of it Emma, you barely know this guy!_ "You look lost, do you need help?"

"Actually, love, I do. Do you perhaps know where the book _Pirates Daughter_ is?" She raises and eyebrow and he grins, winking before she walks off and grabs the book from her and Elsa's table to hand it to him. "You were reading it?"

"Yes, I hate one of the main characters name, by the way. It's rather irritating."

"What is it, lass, that made you so annoyed? What was the name?" He asks, taking the book gently from her outstrectched hand and smiles- a real smile, not a smirk.

"Robert Gold." He frowns. "Right? I don't know why, he tries to keep the Captain and his lover away from each other so I suppose that's why."

Killian glances at the back of the book and grins, she raises that ever upward eyebrow at him and he blushes despite himself. "Captain Hook has always been one of my... guilty pleasures."

She smiles, partly because of how strange that sounds and partly because she loves his character in the book. "Well Emily keeps him on his toes, as does their kid."

"Must be pirates in their blood then, Swan."

"Must be..." She smiles softly. "Enjoy it-"

"Maybe, Swan, we could compare our thoughts on it? Over coffee?" Killian asks, looking rather nervous and she chuckles at him with a grin _\- what the hell? I haven't got anything to lose!_

"Is that an invitation for a date, Jones?"

"It is if you say yes, if you say no then I will scutter away utterly embarrassed." He smirks and she nudges him softly with her elbow, nodding silently.

"Yes, I will go out with you..." She hands him her phone, pulling it out of her back pocket with a sheepish smile, and he smiles but looks confused. "Your number, Jones? To arrange the date, of course."

"Not to compare notes over text then, Swan?" He asks as he programs his number into her phone and holds it out to her, their hands touching when she takes it back and she bites her lip before making an impulse decision and pecking his cheek softly- he looks shocked for a moment before he snaps out of it and smiles, the widest she's ever seen, his real smile.

"That's for my contact lenses."

"OHHH!" They both turn to find Elsa making a heart formation with her hands and a wishful look on her face as she grins. "Look at you two!"

Emma was going to kill Elsa, but first she wanted to have coffee with Killian Jones.

* * *

 **OK! This was kinda short and all that but it's cute! :) I think... I hope.**

 **It's more like wishful thinking at this point in my life really, all I do is write Captain Swan and watch it- and I was at a wedding on Saturday! :/ I have issues obviously! :)**


End file.
